Raven's Decision
by Jerky
Summary: (COMPLETE) Whut if Rae chose to unfreeze someone else in 'Birthmark' This pursues that. Couples are whut I like.
1. Raven's Decision

With every choice, there can be good and bad outcomes. With one different choice, an outcome can change. In 'Birthmark,' whut if Rae unfroze one of tha others instead of Robin? I pursue this. They'll all have pretty much tha same story, but tha outcomes could be different

Raven was still shaken from freezing time, but what had her the most frightened was that Slade unfroze himself.

"You may be able to stop time birthday girl; but you can't stop me.."

**Starfire.**

Raven flew through the air as fast as she could to her best friend, the Tamaranian princess; Starfire. Reaching her, she placed a hand on her chest and brought her to the limbo they were now in.

"Friend? What is going on?"

"No time. Let's go!"

The two flew out of the building, Slade flying with an inferno behind him. Starfire turned around in flight and pelted him with many starbolts and her starbeams from her eyes. Each of her attacks were blocked by a fiery aura being given off by the masked man.

"Nice try, but I must be getting to Raven." Slade flew quickly in front of the orange-skinned girl and batted her to the side. Raven tried to avenge her friend by throwing boulders, cars, and pieces of buildings at Slade; but nothing worked.

"Come on birthday girl, I won't stop or let up. Face it!" He graved her by the arms, causing marks to form all over her body. Her clothes were ripped and she began to see time pass. Month by month. Her hair grew and, suddenly, he let go.

She was on top of a tower and she watched in horror as everything around her was destroyed. Her demonic father rose from the flames in the distance, roaring in triumph. Her friends were turned to stone. The most shocking one was Starfire. In life, she was brave and always victorious; but in death, it appeared that she had given up and let the creatures surrounding her to win. Stone tears were on her face as she clutched Robin's body, who had died before her; possibly to save her.

"No!"

"Oh yes. This is your destiny Raven. You shall fulfill it."

"NO!"

With her scream, time became normal again; but she had gone unconscious because of the display of power. Slade was holding on to her, smiling under his mask.

"We'll be in touch" he let go and dropped her; as she fell he spoke in a mocking tone "Oh! ..and happy birthday.."

She fell a long distance before being caught by Starfire. Her eyes opened to she her alien friend. A smile was on her face as well.

(Nothing changed and everything went on as tha episode went on)

**Cyborg**

After the awakening of Slade, Raven did what she thought was her only option; _"Free Cyborg"_ she thought repeatedly. After unlocking him from time, she pulled him with her and with out.

"Rae! What's goin' on!"

"Slade!"

She was holding him with her powers and he was blasting Slade again and again, but nothing worked.

"Girl… We're screwed.."

She made no comment as she increased her speed and weaved around buildings. She made her way to the top of a tower and set him down.

"Rae, I need to tell you something.."

"What?"

"It's about B."

"What about him?" She wondered why he would speak of Beast Boy at a time like this. It was slightly irritating, she needed to focus on what was happening now!

"He's in love with you girl."

"What?" the comment was completely unexpected.

"That's why he went to all that trouble to throw you a party. He wanted to make you happy. He was real sorry when he hurt you; he wouldn't come out of his room. When I asked about it, he told me his feelings."

Raven didn't know what to say. What could she? Why would he care for her? The only thing that could come out of her mouth was "Thanks for telling me"

"Anything for my lil' sister" He had a warm smile on his face. His smile was turned into a face contorted with pain as Slade shot him from behind with a fireball. Slade pushed him off the tower and turned his attention to Raven.

"Aww, well I guess it will hurt really bad when you kill him." Slade lunged out and tightly gripped her arms. Her clothes ripped and marks appeared on her body. Time began to fly by. As it stopped, she looked out at the vast destruction.

She looked down to see the T-tower, Cyborg's greatest achievement, in ruin. Cyborg looked as if he was being ripped apart by the creatures around him. His face was to much for her to bare.

With a mighty scream, everything went back to normal; but after Slade dropped her she was caught by..

"Beast Boy…" she said weakly. He was in a pterodactyl form but he still smiled at her.

Later that night, instead of giving her another party, everyone left Rae be by herself; it was what she needed right now, to be alone with her thoughts.

The future worried her greatly. Would that really be her destiny? To end this world? All thoughts disappeared as a knock came to her door.

"Who is it?" there was a slight irritated tone to her voice.

"It's Beast Boy."

Pulling on her hood, she went to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know, you may not like that it's your birthday; but I'm glade that you were born. ..Ice cream?" he was holding a small bowl of vanilla ice cream for her.

She gave a small smile, took the bowl and set it on a table. She then did something that was very surprising; she hugged him. He was stunned but placed his arms on her and returned it. However, Raven wasn't through with the surprises; she kissed him lightly on the cheek and then pulled away.

He was completely dumbfounded. "Uh..uh uh uh uh uh"

"Cyborg told me."

"Hehe" He was lit up like a Christmas tree. His blush only grew brighter as she gave another smile.

"Good night"

A smile was beaming on his face. "Good night Rae"

**Beast Boy**

(that's next. Please review. And I'm open to ideas)


	2. Choice: Beast Boy

Thanks to WorthlessDeath for tha idea!

**Beast Boy**

Raven moved as far away from Slade as she could. She glanced over at Robin. "He'll be fine." She knew him too well to know that he was helpless. Slade was coming for her fast, and she needed help. Blindly, she unfroze the nearest person.

Beast Boy fully transformed into a large tiger. He turned around and looked at Raven.

"I need your help."

The green beast nodded and charged towards Slade. Slade unleashed a mass of flames in his direction. When they cleared, Beast Boy was no where to be seen.

"Now where did he.." Slade's words were cut off as a kangaroo fell from the sky and kicked him in the face.

"Little brat! You won't do that again!" Slade became surrounded in a red and yellow aura.

As Beast Boy returned to human form, Raven graved him and said "Let's go now!"

She flew and he did as well in the form of a raven. Outside of the building the two flew to a rooftop and landed.

"Dude! What's going on? How's he alive? And how's all this happening?"

"I don't know, but right now; we run."

Slade flew above the two. "This seems so familiar.. Beast Boy and his girlfriend"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Oh! Well I guess I'll just hurt him instead of killing him.." Slade fired many flames in their direction. The two separated and went behind an adjacent building.

"Rae.."

"Yes Gar?" She wasn't in any mood to talk.

He quickly embraced her in a tight hug that caught her by the surprise. A surprise that blew up a street light.

"_Maybe he's paying me back for the hug after Malchior?"_

As if he sensed her thoughts, he spoke. "Rae, I won't let him take you! I love you too much!"

More lights exploded as he pressed his lips against hers.

"y-You too"

He smiled and pulled away from her slowly. The two were blind to what would happen next.

Slade hit Beast Boy on the back of the head and shoved him away. The two were so dumbfounded of what they just did, they didn't notice Slade behind them.

"Well birthday girl, I guess he was your present." Slade graved both her arms. Her clothes ripped and glowing red marks appeared all over her body. The power caused the two to fly onto a tower.

There, Raven watched months pass like seconds. The world became dark, everything around them was ruined. In front of them, stood Trigon. Raven watched as one by one, her friends were surrounded by grayish creatures that began slowly turning Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg to stone. However, one thing was even more shocking than this. She saw herself.

Beside her was Beast Boy. She turned to him saying "Garfield, this is it!"

He pulled her close to him in a passionate kiss. "For luck and love"

She nodded with a smile and faced her father, her cloak and leotard grew white.

On the tower, Slade looked on in horror. "No no no! It's not supposed to be like that!"

Raven broke out of the vision but fell unconscious because of the force it took.

"Well, I make sure **that** doesn't happen.. We'll be in touch. Happy birthday bir.. lover girl.." Slade let go of her and she fell. She kept falling until she was only just a few feet from the ground; her powers reacted, and she levitated. She floated over to Beast Boy, who was on the ground.

"C'mon Gar. Wake up!" she passed her ear to his chest to see if he was breathing; he wasn't. Franticly, she held back his head, pinched his nose, and blew into his mouth.

Instantly, she felt something enter hers; his tongue.

She pulled away and hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry"

"No, I am. It was an accident."

She allowed a slight giggle to escape her throat as she looked at him. Raven was embarrassed and blushing, so she reached for her hood. However, she no longer had it.

"It's ok Rae." He sat up slowly and hugged her tightly. "I'll never should've let him knock me out. I never should've left you. I shou.." He was silenced with a kiss.

Raven broke after a moment and looked into his eyes. "Sometimes, you should just close your mouth and not try to think. It's not your best quality."

"Oh ha ha" he said dryly.

"We should get to the others…"

(Go Raven! It's ya birthday! Please review! This is it.)


End file.
